The Truth Is
by screamfan96
Summary: I love the storyline "mschfmngd" depicts in their audio edit -  So I made it into a screenplay w/a setting, basic plot, etc. You know, just for fun. Listen to it, it's lovely!


THE THING IS...

by

mschfmngd & heyjustlisten

Rachel Berry

241 Birch Hill Road

Lima, OH 45802

(937) 322-3779

the_ WGAw#6374920

"The Thing Is..."

A BLACK SCREEN

RACHEL (V.O.)

I know everyone expects us to be enemies and be in competition, but I don't hate you...So what's it like? Looking like you look...This is my friend, Quinn...Ask for a gardenia. With a, with a light green ribbon wrapped around it to match her eyes...You're a very pretty girl, Quinn. The prettiest girl I've ever met, but you're a lot more than that...I miss seeing you in the choir room...We've all been through so much together, we're a family...

FADE IN:

EXT. PARKING LOT — NIGHT

Quinn bounds up the last of the staircase steps, now on the top level of the parking structure. She scans the parking lot quickly until she sees Rachel's car. A light in the car is on, and she can see a shadow on the driver's side. Rachel.

RACHEL (V.O.)

We're kind of friends, huh?

QUINN

(smiles to herself)

Kind of.

She begins walking over to where Rachel is parked.

INT. RACHEL'S CAR — NIGHT

Rachel lets out a shaky SIGH before she SNIFFS in, trying to control her emotions. Just then, Quinn appears out of nowhere and KNOCKS on the passenger window four times. Rachel is surprised and lets out a GASP. She recovers quickly and rolls down the window to hear what Quinn is saying.

QUINN

(laughing)

What are you doing running away from me? I've been looking for you for 10 minutes!

Quinn sees the look on Rachel's face, and raises her eyebrows in concern. Rachel knows she can't hide the truth any longer. She motions for Quinn to get in the car.

RACHEL

(tersely)

Fine.

Quinn OPENS her door quickly and hops into the passenger seat before closing her door with a soft THUD. She smiles at Rachel expectantly, seeing that Rachel has something important to say. Rachel closes her eyes and EXHALES sharply.

RACHEL

Finn...

She trails off and opens her eyes, slowly meeting Quinn's.

RACHEL

(continues)

...asked me to marry him.

Quinn turns her head away, unable to look at Rachel. She stares straight ahead with a fixed expression, unable to stop a SIGH from escaping her. Her voice catches when she asks:

QUINN

What did you say?

Rachel stares at Quinn with wide eyes, gaging her reaction.

RACHEL

(whispers)

"Yes."

Quinn shakes her head and closes her eyes, willing herself away from that moment in time, not wanting to hear anymore.

RACHEL

(continues)

I just, uhm—

QUINN

(speaks slowly)

You can't.

Rachel appears slightly affronted.

RACHEL

Why? Wh—

Quinn turns herself back towards Rachel, interrupting her.

QUINN

(passionately)

Rachel, you have—

She SIGHS hurriedly.

QUINN

(continues)

—an amazing life ahead of you.

Rachel shakes her head, disagreeing with Quinn's perspective.

RACHEL

Look, I know who I am. And...how many chances at this am I gonna get?

Quinn cannot take anymore, and she moves as if to leave.

QUINN

Rachel, I—I can't do this.

She quickly gets out of the car and SHUTS the door.

RACHEL

Wait!

Rachel OPENS her door and jumps out, leaving the keys in the ignition. The car BEEPS a few times before she SHUTS the door.

EXT. PARKING LOT - NIGHT

Rachel chases after Quinn, who is desperately trying to outrun her; Quinn is literally running away from her feelings. Rachel calls after her.

RACHEL

Wait...

Quinn stops running, and her shoulders sink in defeat. She turns slowly to face Rachel. It grieves her to cause Rachel any pain.

QUINN

(reluctant)

I'm sorry...but...as hard as it may be...if you want everything you've ever dreamed of? You're gonna have to break up with him.

RACHEL

(rigid)

No.

QUINN

(implores)

Let go. And start your future.

Rachel looks down, and her self-pity is evident.

RACHEL

By myself.

Rachel cannot stand the idea of being alone, of having no one there beside her through it all. Quinn knows this better than anyone, and she disagrees with Rachel's statement:

QUINN

No...with me...

Rachel's eyes snap up to meet Quinn's, searching them intently.

QUINN

(continues)

Things are written for us.

Quinn looks up towards the sky. Rachel follows suit, and they gaze together at the stars for a moment. Quinn SIGHS, still looking up.

Quinn

You supported me, and loved me through all the drama.

She looks back at Rachel.

Quinn

The truth is, is that...

Quinn trails off, not sure if she has the courage to completely speak her mind. Rachel urges her to continue.

RACHEL

What?

Quinn falters for the briefest moment before she admits:

QUINN

(shakily)

I wanna be with you...

She lets out a shaky BREATH.

RACHEL

(nods her head)

I know...

Quinn hangs her head, a sense of relief overwhelming her—the truth had finally come out. Rachel reaches out tentatively, placing a hand gently on Quinn's arm.

RACHEL

I—I lied. To make you jealous...

Quinn lets out a soft LAUGH, trying to cover her obvious delight at the idea.

QUINN

Wh—

RACHEL

(shyly)

And we could just...see how it goes? And I'm—I'm not...scared anymore.

A slow smile spreads across Quinn's face. She moves her free arm, covering Rachel's hand with her own.

FADE OUT


End file.
